Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House/Concepts
This page can only be edited by members of Project W.A.C.K.Y. Plants Plant Locations *Punch Tree was originally unlocked in The High Sky. Plant Names A few names of the current plants were going to be different. *Tree was originally named Plee *Easter Billy was originally called Bill *Smallpeater was originally Deepeater *G1itch was once Glitch Pea Plant Designs World Names *Tornado Valley was originally Tornado Storm. *Dark Forest was originally Tree Forest. *Active Volcanoes was originally Evil Volcanoes. *The Deep Sea was originally Watery Floods. *Du Froid Deja Vu was originally Snowy Deja Vu. *The High Sky was originally Evil Clouds. *Fearsome Factory was originally Industrial Factory. Scrapped Plants Many plants were replaced by plants that now exist, and some were scrapped completely, never to be seen again. Tornado Storm *Boomerang Pea was a plant that costed 175 sun, hit every zombie in its row three times, one time for each boomerang. They then came back to Boomerang Pea after 15 seconds, ultimately hitting every zombie in its row six times. This plant was replaced by Bloomerang. Dark Forest *Confused Pea was a peashooting plant that costed 1000 sun. It acted as a fusion of every peashooting plant up to Gatling Pea. It was completely removed from the game. *Spike Pea was replaced with Fire Peashooter because the creator of the plant is inactive, so DsFanboy could not borrow the plant. *Tiny Gatling was removed because it was useless. *Pokey was replaced by Celery Stalker. Active Volcanoes *Giant Peashooter was removed because it was UO. *Giant Sunflower was removed because it was UO. *Giant Wall-nut was removed because it was UO. *Giant Tall-nut was removed because it was UO. *Giant Spikeweed was removed because it was UO. *Giant Melon-Pult was removed because it was UO. *All the giant plants were plants that had 10x the power of their normal counterpart, that costed 10x as much sun. Du Froid Deja Vu *Triplet Sunflower was removed because it was UO. *Reshooter was a peashooting plant that shot three peas at a time. It was removed because it was UO *Hyper Bean was removed because it was just a Coffee Bean that woke up plants in a 3x3 area, making it UO. *Soulless Squash was removed because it was OP (it was basically an inedible squash that infinitely killed zombies, all for the price of 275 sun). The Deep Sea *Tornado Flower was removed because it was just an aquatic Repeater. *Zombie Flower was removed because it was too similar to Zomplant. *Twin Squash was removed because it was UO. It was replaced by Popcorn. *Girly Peashooter was removed because of obvious reasons. *Recycle Bin was removed because it wasn't even a plant. Unsafe Space *Leaf Squad was replaced by Grapeshot. *Freezeweed was a plant that costed 300 sun. It froze zombies that stepped on it. It was removed because it was UO and OP (wowie a two in one package!) *Garlic Devil was a plant that costed 275 sun. It was a garlic that had a 1/10 chance to kill a zombie that chewed on it. It was removed because it could have offended people. *Clock-Shooter was a plant with all the properties of Bean Clock-Pult, put in a peashooter's body (therefore the damage was reduced by 1/2, and firing speed was buffed to 2x). It was removed because it was UO. *Small Repeater was a decoy of Smallshooter, but it could only target Cockroach Zombies. It was removed because it was UO. *Pea Tree was a plant that costed 325 sun. It started as a Peashooter, but then grew a head of all Peashooting plants up to Gatling Pea in the span of 60 seconds. *Wild Bush was a plant that got stronger every time a zombie entered its lane. It was replaced by Kiwibeast. The High Sky *Punch Tree was originally unlocked here, but was moved to the upcoming world Moist Caves. *Reshooter was removed because DsFanboy realized it was also on Du Froid Deja Vu. *Easter Lliby was originally unlocked here, but is now somewhere else. *Evil-nut was removed because it was just an Explode-o-nut, which was already unlocked in Du Froid Deja Vu. *Triple Fume was removed because it was UO. *Portal Plant functioned like the portals in Portal Combat. It costed 350 sun, and could be rearranged. It was removed because DsFanboy couldn't find a plant to base this off of. *Tiny Melon-Pult was removed because it was UO. Gloomy Nights * Grassoline was originally Gaso-bean. Fearsome Factory * Zomberry Spy was a defensive plant that knitted a zombie in front of it to distract zombies. It was removed for being UO and was replaced with Wattermelon * Compost Bin was a plant that consumed 300 sun to produce a plant food, and would trade 1 plant-food for 300 sun. It was removed for being too close to Power Lily. = Scrapped Zombies Dark Forest *Bunny Zombie acted just like a lone Zombie Chicken. It was removed because it was too easy to defeat, and was later replaced by Hare Zombie. Moon Moon was a mechanic that was going to be added in the game. Moon, like Sun, was going to be used to place plants that costed Moon. Moonflower from PvZ2 would've returned, but it would've produced 25 Moon and it would've costed 100 sun. It no longer powered up Shadow Plants, as there is no such thing as of now. With Moon, Premium Plants would have no longer been a thing. Planned Moon plants were: *Easter Lliby - costed 225 Moon, and can turn projectiles huge at the cost of the huge projectile hurting plants it passes by. *Baa-shroom - costed 100 Moon, and attacks stronger for stronger zombies. *Toadstool - costed 125 Moon, and devours a zombie whole. Produces sun when it digests a zombie. Goulish Grasslands Goulish Grasslands was a world that was in the game, but as of now is scrapped. Plants The plants in Goulish Grasslands do not alter in any way. They remain plants throughout this world. New *Accuacia - A very accurate plant. Allows plants in a 3x3 area hit sneaky bush zombies and it never misses a shot when firing three thorns at once at zombies. Does this at the rate of a peashooter, and the three thorns deal a total of 2nds. *Oileander Spill - Spills with an oil spill that sticks zombies to the ground of where they are. The spill goes 5 tiles ahead of the Oileander Spill *Boabab - Can be planted on dry grass. Lashes out with venom every 0.5 second. Venom does 3 NDS damage *Lance Grass - Fires long lances that go through zombies until the end of the lane. Has decreased -1 NDS health from a Peashooter Returning *Homing Thistle - Acts as it did in PvZ2 Zombies The Zombies in Goulish Grasslands do not alter in any way. They remain zombies throughout this world. New *Plains Zombie and variants *Hunter Zombie *Elephant Rider Zombie *Sneaky Bush Zombie *Elephant Zombie *Safari Zombie- A fast zombie that can burn plants with a magnifying glass, unless it is night.(If there is night, anyway.) *Safari Truck- A truck of 1 Safari Zombie and 3 Plains Zombies. In farther levels, will have chances of spawning variants of plains zombie. Will never spawn Brickhead Plains Zombies.The truck has to be destroyed before the zombies can be harmed. When in oil from Oileander Spill, wil slowly go backwards. (Does not produce gasoline in any way) Returning Trunkhead Zombie - Knight Zombie reskin for Goulish Grasslands (Appears on Day 1 can change the name, this is the best I got) Gimmicks Dry Grass Dry Grass is a gimmick that prevents the planting of plants on the lawn. Dry Out/Heat Wave Plants get lowered health by 5 NDB when this happens Brain Buster Insert here Key Idea The key idea for Ghoulish Grasslands was a tuft of grass with a regular key body. Evolutions Plants could be evolved into stronger versions. This was scrapped very early Category:Concepts